<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chronotober Day 2: Cat by Fox_Wanders_Forever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745757">Chronotober Day 2: Cat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Wanders_Forever/pseuds/Fox_Wanders_Forever'>Fox_Wanders_Forever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chronotober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chrono Trigger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, au where crono has his 300 cats before the start of the game, no plot only family, right before the first scene of the game</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:28:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Wanders_Forever/pseuds/Fox_Wanders_Forever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crono really loves cats.</p><p>Luckily, they love him too. :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crono &amp; Crono's Mother | Gina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chronotober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chronotober Day 2: Cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gina </span>
  <span>raises her hand to knock on her son’s bedroom door, his small army of cats weaving between her legs. She smiles lightly; she certainly hadn’t expected to adopt so many cats, but her son seemed to be a magnet for the little furballs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> (And she was pretty sure he wasn’t hiding treats in his pockets anymore since the cats also seemed to want to </span>
  <em>stay</em>
  <span> now.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door creaked open, and the army descended. Their poor victim let out a yelp as the first cat landed squarely in the center of his chest, which dissolved into giggles as the rest of the pack began to join them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Gina laughed too, walking over to the window and </span>
  <span>opening it, allowing the beautiful sound of Leene’s Bell to fill the room</span>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “C’mon sleepyhead, wake up!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah, I looked up what the first lines in the game are leave me alone lmao.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>